A Normal School Day
by snappy8000
Summary: I'm not good at putting titles nor summaries. Well... here goes: Ed is at school, but something evil crosses his mind. Please R


Well... this is my first Full metal Alchemist Fic. I think it's going to be a one-shot... if I can find something to continue it with. A bit OOC, but maybe you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but soon... no, maybe not. Let's start please:

"Mr. Elric, you're not paying attention... again," Sciezka sighing. "How many times will I have to tell you? We're in Math class, not reading."

Edward Elric yawned widely and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but Math is really boring," he said sleepily. "Maybe if you made the class a bit more interesting, I wouldn't be doing something else."

Sciezka gave the smirking teen a death glare and sighed again.

"Mr. Elric, maybe you need some time to cool your head, go take a walk to the principal's office and tell her exactly what you told me," she said smuggly.

Edward opened his mouth to protest, but he gave up and shrugged. "Guess it can't be helped," he said walking outside. Seska sighed yet again and continued the class. Ed heard a boy say, "Teacher, Winry fell asleep again!"

Edward chuckled to himself and slowly headed to the office. The office was kind of like... another classroom for him. They expected him every day and even had a seat reserved for him. He was always getting into some kind of trouble, but he always pulled it off.

"Ah, Edward, I thought I wouldn't see you today!" Maria Ross said smiling. "What did you do this time?"

Ed sighed and sat down on _his_ chair. He looked at Ross for a moment and shook his head.

"I said Math was boring," he said shrugging.

Ross covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"Nothing," she said trying not to laugh. "Yesterday, you were sent here because you didn't want your milk and someone felt offended. Now, you're here for saying Math is boring? The teachers are running out of excuses, Hagane."

"Excuses?" he said as his eye twitched a bit. "I don't think so." He waved at Ross and headed toward Hawkeye's office.

Ah, Hawkeye, the most dreaded person in the whole school. She wasn't really a person who could get mad easily, but she was still feared. Ed was already used to see her, so he wasn't really scared anymore. Still, the office was so far away from his classroom, he still didn't really understand why go all the way. Maybe next time, he would simply go somewhere else. Yes, that would be nice.

"Hangane, pay attention!" Liza snapped. "You're always causing trouble!"

Edward nodded absentmindedly.

"I hope this is the last time you actually have to walk into my office," she said looking out her window.

'Don't worry, it _will _be the last time,' Ed thought smiling.

Next day, Edward thought of all the things he could do to go to the office, not to do them, but to prevent himself from doing them. He was getting down from the bus when he tripped and made everyone else behind him fall, too.

'Great, just what I need today,' he thought grumbly as he stood up. The row of students behind him started to complain. When Edward saw professor Armstrong, from PE, approach, he made a run for it. That was one of the last people he wanted to see today... or any day!

"Hey, Hagane, what are you doing here?" he heard someone ask.

This really was the last person Ed wanted to see today, professor Roy, from History. Oh, yeah, they were really 'great' friends. In other words, they hated each other. Ask Edward how many times he has passed History... you guessed, none.

"Oh, professor Mustang, what a pleasant surprise," he said ironically.

"Hagane, what did you do now?" Roy asked tauntingly.

"Nothing," he said innocently.

"Then go outside and wait for class to begin, or are you that eager to go to the office?"

"No, professor," he said through gritted teeth.

"Good, then go outside," he pointed to the door.

Edward nodded slowly and headed out, but he saw Armstrong was still there and decided to remain inside the safe, though not really a lot, school building. He saw Roy walk to the cafeteria. There was still a lot of time left before classes began, so he simply walked around school, hoping he wouldn't meet anyone else.

Ed decided to glance at his watch. He suddenly realized something. He was late for Science! He ran to the stairs and sprinted upstairs. As he opened the door, he realized everyone was already dissecting animals and in pairs.

"Late, Hagane, very late," Professor Havoc said.

"I know professor," Ed grumbled.

"Well, since you arrived late, you'll have to work with him," Havoc said pointing at Envy.

"Wha...?" he asked. "But..."

"No buts, Hagane, go sit down," Havoc said.

"Why hello there, Fullmetal shrimp," Envy said grinning.

"Shut up," he snapped as he sat down.

"Oh, the shorty wants a fight?" Envy asked tauntingly. "Well, you know I don't like fights. Besides, we all know who's better at this."

"Me," both said at the same time.

"Hey!" Edward said. "I'm better!"

"No you're not, shrimp," he said pushing Ed out of his chair.

Everyone looked at Edward and started laughing. Ed clenched his hand into a fist and glared at Envy, baring his teeth. Envy stuck his tounge out at Ed and focused his attention on the professor.

'One... two... three...' Ed started counting in his mind. Yeah, one of the things in his _Not to Do_ list was beat the pulp out of Envy. Havoc was apparently trying to say something. He finally blew air out of his cheeks and pointed at Ed.

"You, out," he said sternly.

Ed pursed his lips and stood up. The class was still laughing. He took on last look at Envy and slammed the door behind him, making something fall down and break in the process. He sighed and thought about what to do, after all... he wouldn't go visit Hawkeye today. A devilish smile formed on his lips. Yes, today would be an interesting day.


End file.
